Apuesta de amor
by soloharrypotter
Summary: Cuando una lo pierde todo por una apuesta.


**Apuesta de amor.**

Movía la palanca de arriba a bajo en intervalos de cinco minutos. Yo lo miraba y no da crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Parecía que estaba atrapado en esa silla y que nadie podría despegarlo de su lugar.

Las monedas, que quedaban en su mano, eran devoradas por la máquina. Seguía jugando sin descanso. Entraban muchas y salían unas pocas, no iba a terminar más.

- Dame más – pidió cuando estas se le terminaron.

Yo parada a su lado consumida por el amor que le tenía, no podía negarme, era imposible. Había intentado un millón de veces separarme de ese ser consumido por el juego, pero nunca lo lograba, solo con una mirada conseguía que vuelva a su lado. Que caiga otra vez en su red, que para lo único que servía en ella era para proporcionarle dinero, un sustento que le permitiera seguir jugando.

Ya no sabía como hacer, había perdido a mi familia, a mis amigos y todo por él. Estaba sola, completamente sola, aunque estuviera con él.

No podía seguir así debía ser fuerte, soportar la separación cueste lo que cueste. No podía seguir siendo una mujer a la que solo se le pedía dinero.

- Esta vez no – dije casi en un susurro por temor a lo que pudiera salir de su boca. Las palabras que el pronunciaran sean las que sean dolerían en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Se levanto de la silla, quitando al fin la vista de la pantalla aunque solo sería por unos segundos, luego todo volvería a ser como antes. Poso su vista en la mía. Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos del color de la miel, ya no eran esos hermosos ojos de los cuales me había enamorado, ya no eran los mismos. Bajos sus ojos ahora tatuadas estaban las ojeras provocadas por la adición. Su cabello castaño oscuro, el que siempre llevaba corto ahora estaba largo y desarreglado. Y su ropa, era en lo que más se notaba su nueva forma de vida. En donde el juego y la apuesta era la principal necesidad para vivir.

- Jane, amor ¿Por qué dices que no?

- No Luca, esta vez no. Ya no seguirás quitándome la plata.

- Jane – se acerco a mí lentamente para abrazarme como lo hacía siempre que yo intentaba negarme.

- No Luca, no puedes seguir así. Mírate – le pedí, separándome de él.

- Dame un poco más, estoy con un juego bueno, terminare y nos iremos.

- Esta bien – cedí al fin y le di la plata que el pedía.

Terminado su juego como el había dicho nos fuimos. No había ganado más que unos pocos pesos no servirían ni para pagar la mitad de las cuentas que teníamos.

Regresamos al pequeño y vacío departamento que teníamos en París. Entré y otra vez sentí como entristecía al ver las paredes vacías, sin un solo mueble que representara el esfuerzo de nuestras vidas, sin un solo cuadro que nos recordara los momentos que habíamos vivido.

El no sentía culpa alguna por eso, pero yo sabía bien de quien era la culpa. De él por su puesto, cada día que salía a trabajar de camarera en la ciudad, regresaba y me encontraba con que alguno de nuestras pertenecías había sido hurtada de su sitio para pagar alguna de sus deudas.

Ese día lo único que teníamos para cenar eran los restos de los spaghettis que había hecho la noche anterior. Los calenté en el horno, ya que el microondas también lo había perdido.

Cenamos y de mala gana me fui a dormir, lo dejé a él en el balcón junto a su petaca, donde tomaba quien sabe que cosa.

Domi incómodamente, pesadilla tras pesadilla. Una tras otras y todas sobre lo mismo. En una yo lo dejaba y quedaba en la calle. Entra era parecida pero esta vez yo me quedaba con el departamento. Todas me incitaban a que tenía que dejarlo. Cosa que me era imposible hacer.

Desperté por la mañana, sola como de costumbre, me cambié el pijama viejo y sucio que tenía por el uniforme de trabajo, que por suerte estaba limpio todavía.

Esa mañana llovía, como no tenía paraguas ni monedas suficientes para tomar un taxi fui caminando hasta el trabajo que no quedaba muy lejos pero si lo suficiente como para llegar empapada. Mi compañera de trabajo y amiga Lucy me prestó su uniforme de emergencia para que pudiera estar más cómoda y que el jefe no me llamara la atención.

Esta por servir una taza de café a un cliente cuando sentí que tiraban de mi brazo. La jarra de café resbaló por mis manos y cayó al piso haciendo tanto estruendo que la gente se volvió para observar que ocurría.

Un hombre estaba a mi lado, vestía de negro y llevaba puestos unos anteojos también negros.

Para disimular la situación y que la cundiera el pánico en la gente, limpié rápidamente el desastre que había hecho, para hacer como que no había sucedido nada. Tras limpiar el hombre me tomo del codo y me llevo fuera de la tienda tirando de mi brazo.

- ¡Suélteme! - grité yo negándome. Me dio una bofetada en la mejilla, que sentí que el dolor quemaba como si me prendiera fuego.

- ¡Cállate pequeña estúpida! – me gritó el hombre – Saldremos del lugar y nos iremos en el auto azul que vez allá ¿Si? Llegas a intentar huir o algo como el estilo y fuiste.

- ¡Suélteme! – volví a gritar y me gane otra bofetada.

- Sígueme – dijo y antes de darse la vuelta mostró una arma que llevaba escondida en su pantalón. Enmudecí por el miedo y me quede dura.

- ¡Anda, camina!

Seguí al hombre que antes de subir al auto me vendo los ojos. El recorrido estaba compuesto de curvas, me balanceaba de un lado a otro, escuchando la conversación que el hombre que me había secuestrado y otro más tenían en ese momento. Se disputaban sobre que harían conmigo.

Me hicieron bajar rápido del auto y me llevaron, aún con los ojos vendados, a un lugar que no supe describir porque no lo veía.

- ¡Jane! – gritó Luca al verme entrar, yo no lo veía – ¡lo siento, de verdad lo siento!

- Cierra la boca – grito un tercer hombre a la vez que le pegaba a Lucas y este se quejaba de dolor. – Tu no tienes idea de porque estas acá ¿verdad? – pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a mi, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla silenciosamente, nadie las podía parar. Las había guardado por mucho tiempo y ahora salían a la luz. Asentí lentamente para responder al hombre, sabía muy bien cual era el motivo de que ellos me hubiesen llevado y de que Luca no parara de pedir disculpas.

- ¿Estas al tanto de todo entonces? – pregunto la misma voz. La misma persona que había dejado las caricias de mi mejilla para pasar a acariciar con violencia mi cuerpo.

Negué, en realidad no sabía todo pero era suficiente lo que tenía, como para entender lo que había ocurrido. Gritaba a cada caricia y golpe que recibía. Dolían más los gritos producidos por Luca que lo golpes que me daban. Y por el amor que sentía por Luca, no podía negarme, por hacer el bien a él me deje hacer. Sabía que si me negaba el la pagaría. Por pagar a su apuesta, me deje ir para siempre por el dolor que me había producido el enamorarme de él.


End file.
